Tales From the Tour Bus
by PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy
Summary: What happens on the tour, stays on the tour. Ever wonder what would happen if the gang went on tour together? These are snap-shots on their tour life. Smitchie, Naitlyn
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMERY:**

What happens on the tour bus, stays on the tour bus. Snap-shots of the gang while their on tour.

**MUST READ!**

Hey, so I think I've found a way to get more readers. I originally posted called Word Vomit and only got like five reviews but what I'm doing now is similar but not completely the same. I still want people to give me words but this time I'm going to write oneshots that have to do with what happens while the gang is on tour.

Guidlines for words:

1.) You can submit as many as you want, just don't give me a dictionary page.

2.) You can submit as many times as you want.

3.) You don't have to look in a dictionary for some good words. It can be something near you, like...an ipod.

4.) Don't be mad if you submitted a word and it didn't get picked. This just means I couldn't think of something, yet. I may write one for it later.

5.) Have fun with it!

**Example:**

**Ipod- My Brother (he's too young for fanfiction but wants and account desperately)**

**Characters- Nate and Caitlyn**

"Oh my gosh!" Nate groaned. "Turn it off!"

"Why?" asked Jason.

"I hate this song!" he groaned.

His brothers looked at each other and grinned. "CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY, NO HE CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE!" they screeched.

"Please!" Nate begged. "Make it stop! No More Gaga!"

"But little brother," Shane smirked. "SHE HAS GOT ME LIKE NOBODY!"

Nate clenched his ears and ran. He ran off the parked tour bus but could still hear Lady Gaga's voice blasting. He sprinted to the next bus, Tess's. Yet he didn't go in because he could here the same song loud and clear. He clenched his ears and continued on to the next bus.

He climbed the stairs and saw Mitchie, reading a magazine and humming the same annoying song everyone else was. She seemed not to notice him and he ignored her. He marched to the back of her bus and found Caitlyn, tapping away on her laptop.

"Where's your ipod?" he demanded.

"Why?" she looked up.

"Where's your stinking ipod?" he raised his voice.

"Again," she elevated hers. "Why?"

"I NEED GOOD MUSIC!" he insisted.

She laughed and motioned to her bunk. He grabbed it and scrolled through the play list. He stopped at a Beatle's song. "Thanks" he stated.

"No problem" she answered. "Are you going to tell me why you couldn't use your own?"

"Shane replaced all my songs with-"

He was suddenly interrupted by Shane, Jason, Tess, and Mitchie barging in and screaming, off key, "CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE!"

* * *

><p>So there's an example! So now that you get the idea, don't you want to review:)<p> 


	2. Remote, Clock, Teddy Bear

**Remote- Jenizzleoffdachain**

**Pairing: Smitchie**

Mitchie sat on the couch in her favorite pajamas even though it was three in the afternoon. Her knees were pressed to her chest and her teeth clattered against each other. Her hands held onto the remote as the suspense from the Soap Opera rose. "No!" She screamed at the T. V. "Tanya! Don't take him back! He's cheating with Bridget!"

Someone plopped down one the couch beside her bit she was too absorbed in daytime T.V. Land to notice. Shane rolled his eyes and snatched the remote from her grasp.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. He ignored her and changed the channel. "Hello!" she snapped her fingers in front of his face. He didn't budge. She groaned. "Shane!"

He turned his head slowly. "Yes, love?" he asked.

"Change it back!" she demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, beautiful" she brought his focus back on the football game. Mitchie scowled.

"I'm afraid you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week!" She threatened. She leaped for the remote, but he whipped his hand back. She landed on his lap. She rolled over and looked at his face.

He chuckled and smirked. "You'll have to try harder than that" he warned. She stuck out her tongue. "Very mature." She began to sit up and as she did she reached for the hand in which he held the remote. "And another thing," he moved his hand again. "No one is sleeping on the couch."

"Shane!" she whined. "Change it back!"

"Or what?" he smirked. He loved getting her all steamed up. Without warning, she pounced again, this time succeeding in pinning her opponent.

"Or this" she whispered. With her hand already on his shoulders, she brought her lips closer to his face. He was to absorbed in her eyes to notice her right hand sneaking towards the remote. Right before their lips collided, she grabbed the remote and released him, popping herself back into her place.

He sat up. "You are such a tease." She shrugged and changed the channel. "Hand it over sweetheart" he commanded.

"Not even if you paid me" she replied.

"Well then," he grabbed her sides.

"Shane! What the-" she interrupted herself with her giggling. She screamed and squealed. "Stop!" she protested in laughter.

Fighting over the remote was childish and immature, but it's one of the things that makes Smitchie, well, Smitchie.

* * *

><p><strong>Clock- CcSmile<strong>

**Character- Caitlyn**

_Tic, Tic, Tic,Tic, Tic, Tic,Tic, Tic Brrrrriiiiinnng- _the irritating ring of the clock was abruptly stopped by a human hand hitting the snooze. The hand snapped back under the covers. It's owner groaned, but refused to move. Within two minutes, the human "sloth" was asleep again.

Five minutes later, the annoying _tic, tic, tic_ was back, followed by the familiar _brrriiiinnng. _The curly haired female turned over on her back before hitting the snooze again. This team, she didn't go back to sleep.

This time she counted the _tic, tic, tics, _and after she had counted to sixty, five times, she groaned. _Brrrriiinnnng_ pierced her ears. She tried to block the sound with her pillow, which she had pressed against her ears, but was unsuccessful. Finally, she reached over, grabbed the ringing object, and threw it across the bus. It hit the wall with a thud. Surprisingly, the silence didn't silence the continuous ringing. She groaned again.

Caitlyn Geller is not a morning person, and clocks don't help.

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy Bear- Ccsmile<strong>

**Characters- Mitchie, Shane, their daughter**

At first, Mitchie couldn't figure out what was wrong. Alexa was always quiet, happy, and entertained herself. Her parents had not the slightest clue to the reason she was acting differently. She continuously cried, she was clingy, and she refused to play with any of her toys.

It wasn't until Mitchie watched her with Shane during sound check. Shane could always get her to be quiet, even for a minute, by reciting the Teddy Bear Rhyme. He normally told it to her at bed time when she was tucked in and squeezing the life out of a stuffed bear they had gotten her when she was a baby. But Mitchie just realized the Teddy Bear was gone.

She jumped off stage, not caring that she was in the middle of sound check. "Shane!"

He turned around, Alexa still clinging to him. "Yes, dear?"

"When's the last time you saw the teddy bear?" she asked.

"Um," he hesitated than looked at his wife again. "Three shows ago."

Mitchie immediately turned and ran to the bus, Shane and Alexa followed. They rode all the way back to Phoenix, because this wasn't just some bear.

* * *

><p>More words please!<p> 


	3. Powerade and Pizza

**Thanks to BumblebeeFanGirl for giving me the inspirating word for this one-**

**Powerade- Bumblebeefangirl**

Mitchie stepped onto the bus and found Shane strumming on his guitar. She looked around and didn't see anyone else. She shrugged and made her way over. "What's up popstar?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Mitchie! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a rockstar!" Shane growled.

"Gosh, I'm kidding!" she defended herself. "Retract the claws kitty!"

"Sorry" Shane sighed. "I'm not having the best day."

"Aww, It can't be that bad" she denied. "Show me what you got so far" she motioned to his guitar.

"That's the point" he answered. "I don't have anything."

"That bad?" she inquired. He glared at her. She shrugged and took a sip of his Powerade, which was sitting next to him. She immediatly spit it out. "Ew!" she looked at the label. "You like red?"

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"Red is disgusting!" she replied. "The best flavor is blue."

"Gross! Blue?" he asked. She nodded. "You're not right!"

"How so?" she challenged.

"You like blue!" he argued.

"Yeah, 'cuase it's the best" she insisted. "Duh!"

He shook his head at her. "I perfer red" he mumbled.

"Blue!" she screeched.

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Will both of you shut up?" Jason yelled. They were startled to see him. "And bedides, the best flavor is purple!" He left them dumbstruck.

* * *

><p><strong>Pizza- My Prompt<strong>

Shane was the first on the bus, dragging Mitchie behind him. Jason followed her, Nate behind him, then Caitlyn and Tess. "Yes!" Shane cheered. "It's here!"

"It's always here after show!" Tess rolled her eyes. She opened the box and reached for a greasy, cheesey mess.

"Move!" Caitlyn pushed her out of the way and grabbed a piece. She crammed the cheesy goodness into her mouth and scarfed it down.

"Gaw Caity" Mitchie exclaimed. "Leave some for the rest of us!"

Caitlyn grinned. "Nope! It's all mine!"

"I don't think so!" Mitchie replied jokingly.

"Cat fight!" Shane yelled.

"Nope!" Caitlyn replied. She walked towards Mitchie, a slice of pizza in her hand. "Just a pizza fight!" she slapped Mitchie across the face with the Italian pie.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't!" Mitchie screamed.

"Well, you always were a pizza face" Tess added.

"Oh!" Shane chuckled. Mitchie scrapped some cheese off the top of the pizza and threw it a Shane. He was hit on the face.

"Good shot!" Nate high fived her.

"Hey, Nate!" Caitlyn yelled. He turned his head as a mess of cheesey goop collided with it.

"Caity!" he growled. He picked off some pepporoni's and pitched them at her. Caitlyn dicked, causing the ammunition to land in Tess's hair.

She screamed. "Nate!" she threw a handful of pineapples at him, but he dodged them and they hit Mitchie's face. She growled and threw a slice at him.

"Whoa!" Caitlyn yelled. "EVERYONE QUIET!" Everyone froze. "Think fast!" she three some olives at Shane and chaos broke loose. Jason sat there oblivious.

In the end, this is why after show pizza was banned.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, and if you want there to be please review with a word, i hope you liked it! <strong>


	4. Sharpie, Chocolate, Nintindo, Comfort

**Here's the next batch:**

**Sharpie- PeaceLoveLax**

It was everywhere. From decorations, to signitures, to blue jeans, to skin. Sharpie was the universal tool on this tour. Everyone had one, everyone used one.

There were pages of love letters wich Mitchie had stuffed in a binder. The pages alternated between Mitchie's handwritting in purple and Shane's penmanship in in black. Tess had started a new fashion trend when she allowed her friends to write and draw over her jeans, using sharpie. Jason used it to decorate wooden birdhouses. Caitlyn did pretty much everything with hers. Virtually, everything had lime green sharpie on it.

But if Caitlyn had to pick a favorite use it would have to be Nate's signiture. Written on his guitars and everything he signed, she thought it was beautiful.

Let's face it, sharpie makes the word world go round.

**Chocolate- Ccsmile**

She wouldn't talk to him at all. Women were so hard to understand but this one was driving him crazy. What had he done? What had he said?

She asked him a simple question: What did he think of the song?

He gave her the wrong response: It's ok.

She immediatly got emotional and ran out of the room. She made her way to the sound booth where she scribbled down new lyrics and played out a different beat. For six hours, she was in her own little world of trebal clefs and middle c's.

But this time, she refused to show the recreated poetry to anyone. She gave everyone a could shoulder and an attitude. When show time came, he knew what he had to do.

During her set, she spat out her most hateful songs, all directed at him. When she ran off stage he wouldn't let her leave.

"Nathaniel? Move out of my way" she growled.

"No, Caitlyn" he objected. She rolled her eyes. "I want you to look at me and listen." She stared at him. "THe song you wrote was beautiful, as always. But it was beautiful for Mitchie, or Tess. The sound was a totally different side of you, and I didn't listen. But please accept my apology. I assure you, it was beyond beautiful, a masterpiece, but most of all, it was totally you. I don't like us not soeaking."

He handed her a dozen roses and a cardboard box. "What's in the box?" she asked, eyeing it skeptically.

"Chocolate" Nate answered.

"Milk?"

"Just the way you like it" he answered.

She grabbed the box and ripped the top off. "All is forgiven" she kissed his cheek and walked away.

Chocolate is the universal solution to every problem.

**Nintindo- Ccsmile**

"Miittchiiee!" Caitlyn whined. "What's got you so fed up? You're so not...you."

"Shane" Mitchie mumbled.

"What did he do this time?" Caitlyn groaned.

"Ge's always on that stupid nintindo" Mitchie yelled. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "Sorry" Mitchie apologized.

"It's okay" Caitlyn gave her a hug. She grinned. "You won't be the mad one tommorrow." Mitchie stared at her coautiously, fearing she would do some thing illegal.

The next day, Mitchie and Shane walked into the dressing room fter he opened the door, he screamed. It was blood curdleing and filled with panic.

Mitchie looked at the sight and began laughing. He glared at her. "Is this a joke? What did you do? And why?" he accused her.

"I didn't do anything!" she laughed.

"THen why are you laughing?" he shrieked.

"Cauese the person that did is a freaking genious" she laughed.

"Who?" he growled.

"My lips are sealed" she laughed. He groaned and turned back to the broken game system. He examined it closely; Mitchie was still cackleing behind him.

Nate came in with a puzzleing look but quickly understood when he saw the wreckage. He chuckled. "My, my" he bent down and examined the destruction. "The handiwork of Caitlyn Geller is marvolous."

Shane looked at him and Mitchie stopped laughing. "Nate!" she squeled as Shane stormed out of the room.

Lesson learned: don't mess with Shane Gray's Nintindo.

**Comfort- Gleek 263**

For the first time since the tour began, Tess Tyler was glad to have her own bus. She sat in a bink, rolled up in a ball, weeping. She had worked so hard to obtain her "tough" girl status; she certainly didn't want her secret out. But now, it didn't matter.

No one knew about the baby. Not the father, or even Tess's mother. She planned to reveal everything when the pregnancy made it hard to tour. Everyone assumed her mood swings were her being her normal, ice queen self; she passed cravings off as a wierd appatite; and she told everyone that morning sickeness was because she hadn't eaten breakfast.

For four months, she kept her secret quiet. Now, it didn't matter. While her fall of the stage stunt didn't caise any physical damage to her, it was too late for the precious piece of life in her abdomend. The doctor pronounced it dead. And now she sat there mourning for a person she never met.

A knock on her door brought her outof her trance. Jason's voice on the other side startled her. "Tess? Tess?" she didn't reply. "Tess? Are you okay?" She sniffed loundly, dried her tears as best as she could and walked to the door. She bit her lip nervously and opened it.

"Tess?" he asled. "Are you okay?" He reached towards her, embracing her in his arms.

She began weeping again. "Shh! Shh! It's okay" he offered comfort. He led her back onto the bus, sitting down on the couch while letting her cry into his shoulder.

She didn't have to explain or reason with him. He didn't want to know. Jason recognized her pain and offered her what she needed most: comfort.

**WEll, that does it:) Please submit more words to keep me busy:)**


	5. URGENT MESSAGE

Hello Readers!

First off, I want to thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting this story! It fills my heart with joy!

However, for personal reasons, I am moving accounts:( The next update of my stories will be through my new account. My username is **.. **I am looking forward to updating the following stories:

Unintentionally In Love

With A Little Faith

on my new account. Also, I am posting this on my one-shots in hope that you will review and tell me if that particular oneshot is worth re-uploading.

Once again, thank you for reading,reviewing, ect. Please don't forget to tell me watch you think:D

Love,

PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy


End file.
